venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Cierra Frye
Cierra Ray Frye, also known as ImmortalKyodai, is one of the members of VenturianTale. in a picture made by Bethany]] Name Before she joined VenturianTale, her name before was CierraSkywalker or CierraFrye. dA Interests Favorite moviesTangled, The little mermaid, Pocahontas, Beauty and the beast, and pretty much every good Disney movie XDFavorite TV showsSpongebob, Pokemon, Icarly, Chowder, Doctor who.Favorite bands / musical artistsMercyme, Newsboys, Kelly clarkson, Taylor swift, Barlowgirl.Favorite booksThe Bible King james version.Favorite gamesSkyrim, Trace memory, Scrabble, the legend of zelda: ocarina of time, Professor layton, call of duty: black ops, halo.Favorite gaming platformXbox 360, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 64.Other InterestsPainting, drawing, and exercising. Appearances * Let's Play Team Fortress 2 - Legend of Zelda (First appearance) * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 1 - The Adventure Begins! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 2 - Evil Tree Pigs! * Siblings Play: Slender Part 1 * Minecraft Mo' Creatures Mod * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 3 - Pyramid Treasure! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 4 - Building a Tomb! * Minecraft TARDIS Doctor Who Mod * Siblings Play: Slender Part 2 * Let's Play Team Fortress 2 - Minecraft! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 5 - Worst Minecraft Player EVER! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 6 - Yellow Flower! * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 1 * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 2 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 7 - Creepers in the House! * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 3 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 8 - Tree People! Trivia *She is the second oldest of all four. *She is a Christian. *She only likes to herd animals when she plays Minecraft. *She has her own character she acts out named Sally. *Whenever she goes on GMod she might always act out Sally. *Her birthday is on May 27 1994. *She has her own youtube channel called," CierraFrye " * She also plays a creepy baby called Bun Bun * Her character Sally's real mother is Sally Betty Jessica. * She is adopted by Papa Acachalla and Gertrude. * Her character Sally loves waffles. * Sally has a pet dinosaur named Freddie * She loves treepigs. * She is a great singer. * She liked to eat Play-Doh when she was little she liked blue the most * She once ran her head into a tree. * By her own admission, she wears aftershave. * As of the NEW HOUSE TOUR! Moving Vlog video, she has darker hair. This may have been a wig. Gallery Jsa.jpg CierraFryeTornadoMod.png Gm housewithgarden30000.jpg Image.jpg Photo.jpg Minecraft tale by mcmlppgfan-d70rb3l.png Download jeff the killer by nomnom09-d64ku9g.jpg Bandicam 2014-02-12 17-02-45-395.jpg Bandicam 2014-02-11 16-56-43-123.jpg IMMORTAL.png|Cierra Frye 44882532b3a211e38fdc120c7c565106 8.jpg 10009921 230579247149779 237385897 n.jpg 1598574 611720125582148 2032770478 n.jpg 22d4b820aa0011e3b074122699d3b940 8.jpg 13c4f416ad4911e395610eaab9abd7db 8.jpg 4f6a6440b2c811e39ed212c1c7587d75 8.jpg B9332f52aed011e398400e097297756e 8.jpg 10249311 238042119721699 798339088 n.jpg paulafryeinsta1.jpg paulafryeinsta3.jpg paulafryeinsta6.jpg paulafryeinstachildhoods.jpg paulafryeinsta11.jpg paulafryeinsta19.jpg paulafryeinsta18.jpg paulafryeinsta20.jpg paulafryeinsta21.jpg paulafryeinsta8.jpg Category:VenturianTale members Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Frye family members